


A Fear of Clowns Can Lead to Kissing Cheeks

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Children, Ficlet, M/M, Steve Has A Rational Fear of Clowns, sam's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: The clown starts to make his first balloon animal, and Sam’s excitedly waiting when he looks around and realizes Steve’s not next to him. He taps Scott on the shoulder and asks, “Where’s Steve?”Or the one where Sam learns his friend Steve is afraid of clowns





	A Fear of Clowns Can Lead to Kissing Cheeks

The clown starts to make his first balloon animal, and Sam’s excitedly waiting when he looks around and realizes Steve’s not next to him. He taps Scott on the shoulder and asks, “Where’s Steve?” 

Scott shrugs, already star-eyed in the face of the clown. Sam shakes his head and gets to his feet before running off to find his friend. 

He runs up to his mom in the kitchen and tugs on her skirt to get her attention. 

“Yes, baby? Are you enjoyin’ your party?” Darlene asks, smiling down at him.

“Yes, mama, but have you seen Steve? I can’t find him. And you can find anything.” Sam answers, making Darlene laugh. 

“No, baby, I haven’t seen him. Why don't you check your room? He might be there.” 

Sam nods, and runs for the stairs, taking them two at a time which is probably slower considering how short his legs are. 

Sam finds Steve upstairs, just next to the staircase and curled into a ball with his forehead pressed to his knees, his shoulders shaking. Sam frowns and kneels in front of him, shaking his friend’s shoulder. 

“Hey...hey!” He whispers. 

Steve sniffles and raises his head, Sam only gets a glimpse of his wet red eyes before Steve’s quickly wiping his face clean with his fists. 

Sam asks, “Steve, what’s wrong? You were having fun before, right?”

Steve swallows and tries to say, “Y-yes. I-I was. I just d-don't like clowns. But I didn't want to ruin y-your p-party.” 

Sam smiles at him and falls forward to give his friend a hug. Steve’s so sweet he’s stupid sometimes. 

“You don't have to watch the clown then, silly. We can just wait up here.” Sam says, and moves to sit next to Steve. 

Steve frowns and shakes his head at him, “No, Sam, you should enjoy your party. You don't have to stay up here with me. I-I promise.” Steve wipes the snot from his nose, and frowns in a way Sam’s come to call his ‘tough face.’ “I’ll be fine.” 

“I don't care, clowns aren’t cool anyway. Ooh! You know what we  _ could _ do?!” Sam shouts, elbowing Steve excitedly, “We could try to get another slice of cake! My mom said I wasn’t allowed anymore, but she  _ loves _ you, so maybe she’ll cave!” 

Steve tries to bite back a smile, but it finally wins out when Sam elbows him again. 

“C’mon!” 

“Okay, Sammy.” Steve agrees, and Sam jumps happily to his feet. He helps Steve up too with a hand. Sam watches Steve swallow nervously and look away from him before the boy is darting forward and quickly pecking his cheek. 

Butterflies swarm Sam’s stomach as Steve whispers in a rush, “Thank you, Sam.” 

“N-no problem...I-is that why you kissed my cheek?” 

Steve looks up at him, his blue eyes shy and scared. “Yes? I’m sorry if you didn't like it. I won’t do it again.” 

Sam squeezes Steve’s hand and shakes his head, “No, I liked it.” He says, and tips forward to kiss Steve’s cheek too, who gasps and touches it with his other palm. 

Sam grins and shouts, “It’s fun!” 

The two had no idea what cooing, awwing fuss this would cause the next day in kindergarten. And they would definitely not understand what the big deal was. 


End file.
